


Move in on Wisteria Lane

by witchguy1993



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Desperate Housewives, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Phoenix is Harry Potter's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Phoenix and Jason move onto Wisteria Lane and meets the ladies. Desperate Housewives Season 5-8
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jason Todd
Series: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538512
Kudos: 10





	Move in on Wisteria Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Phoenix is in the living in his underwear, on the floor behind some boxes when five women enter the house and into the living, one of the women says "hello?" Phoenix pops up from behind the boxes, Phoenix says to them "hi there" the five women stand there in shock, leans down to pick up his shirt before one of the ladies says "I'm Bree" she motions to herself as she is holding a basket of muffins before saying "and this is Susan, Gabrielle, Lynette and Katherine" motioning to each of the ladies.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood," says the lady who is known as Susan. Phoenix puts on his shirt, he comes out from behind the boxes, Phoenix says to them "I'm Phoenix, it's nice to meet you" his shirt is open prompting the lady known as Lynette to ask "would it be better if we came back at another time?" Phoenix closes and replies "oh, no, no, we were just changing out of our sweaty clothes, who knew moving was such great cardio"

Jason enters the room, butt-naked and he says to Phoenix "hey, babe, we haven't tried it in the spa or the pool yet" The lady known as Bree takes one look before she turns around from Jason, a hand over her mouth as the other ladies all have giant smiles on their faces before Phoenix says to Jason "uh, I think it's time to unpack the pants"

"right" replies Jason before he says "it's nice to meet you, ladies", he gives them a wink and then walks away. Phoenix says to the ladies "sorry about that"

"oh, it's OK, I remember when I first moved in and met these ladies," says Gabby motioning to Lynette, Bree and Susan before she says "it happened just like this did except it was me behind the boxes and my husband, Carlos in a shirt"

"awesome," says Phoenix, he chuckles before Susan says to the teenager "well, it's nice to meet you all, we'll leave you to your unpacking" with a smile on her face thinking that Jason or Phoenix's parents will be home soon. Bree gives him a basket full of muffins and says "I will need the basket back"

"of course" Phoenix replies to her before she leaves the house just as Jason returns, with his pants on before he says "they seemed nice"

"yea, they also got a good look your gorgeous and delicious cock," Phoenix says to Jason, he walks seductively towards Jason and kisses him. The two end up in the pool, naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
